The Northern Rose
by bloomsburry
Summary: "To all my suitors, I shan't marry anyone of you!" The wolfmaid was heard to have said to her shocked audience. "For I will not belong to any man but myself!" Lyanna Stark had declared before taking the Crown of Winter Roses for herself. (Lyanna/Multi)


.

.

Prince Rhaegar become the King of the Seven Kingdoms and to celebrate his ascension to the Iron Throne he proposed to hold tourneys; tourneys that would soon become unforgettable as one lovely maiden made her presence known to all.

With skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and eyes as dark as storm clouds, the Northern Rose became the subject of every men's desire as soon as she descended from the North and attended the tourneys as any highborn lady ought to do.

However, the Northern Rose would soon prove herself to be no ordinary highborn lady. For beneath her beauty, there were iron thorns hidden underneath.

.

.

 **Tourney at Storm's End**

It may be Robert Baratheon who had won the melee during the Tourney at Storm's End, but it was Domeric Bolton who won the jousting and crown his childhood friend as his Queen of Love and Beauty, declaring to all his love for the lovely maiden.

"My heart is yours, milady, as well as my blade whenever you have need of it. I shall skinned those who intend to do you and yours harm." The Bolton heir had vowed while Robert Baratheon was not happy to say the least. His fury was like that of a storm when people heard his roar, "And everyone shall know my fury when they dare steal the beauty whom I intend to marry!"

Thus, began the competition for the love of the Northern Rose named Lyanna Stark.

.

.

 **Tourney at Lannisport**

The Lions of the Rock held another Tourney at Lannisport. The Tourney was grander than the one held in Storm's End, and everyone was invited, most certainly the Northerners who rarely leave their snowy domain.

This time a certain lion of the rock prove his claws were as sharp as any Bolton blade, perhaps more so, as the Lannister heir unseated Domeric Bolton and won the laurel of Winter Roses in the last tilt.

It was Jaime Lannister who crown Lyanna Stark as his Queen of Love and Beauty during the Tourney, to the rage of Jaime Lannister's twin sister, Cersei Lannister.

The Lannister heir was said to have remarked to the wolfmaid when he had crowned her, "A Cunning Lion is a better match for you, milady, better than a pale-eyed boy from House Bolton, whose wits aren't as sharp as his blade."

.

.

 **Tourney at Highgarden**

Despite his last joust against the Red Viper of Dorne, the Tyrell heir remained fearless as ever and joined the throng of men who were vying for the favor of the Northern Beauty.

And to the shock of many, Willas Tyrell joined the list and emerged victorious against the many challengers who were in his way. However, what was more shocking was the sight of Lyanna Stark bestowing a chaste kiss on the Tyrell heir's cheek the instant he gave her a crown of Golden Roses while the Tyrell said this to the maiden: "We Tyrells tend our gardens well with love and devotion, and beneath my attention, a beautiful northern rose such as yourself will grow strong and ever more exquisite with each passing day."

The kiss only incited the other possible suitors into a frenzy. Some ended up in an argument and then resulted into a brawl where Robert Baratheon and Prince Oberyn Martell were badly injured.

From there, the competition amongst the men only grew strong.

.

.

 **Tourney at Riverrun**

Edmure Tully may do his best to win the jousting, but all agree that he was never known to be a jouster. However, most people would admit that the Tully heir was rather good with women.

Thus, when Oberyn Martell won the final tilt at the Tourney at Riverrun and predictably crown Lyanna Stark as his Queen of Love and Beauty, people watch in complete bafflement as Edmure Tully then crown Lyanna Stark for the second time that day. Perhaps to show her great honor in the Tourney while telling her thus, " A Tully is bound by his words, milady. Family, Duty, Honor is the word of my House, and I shall never fail you in all three, Lady Lyanna."

The Tully heir's action, however, earned himself a great number of rivals in the process.

But there was no denying that the Silver Trout was among the many who would make a fine catch for the Northern Lady.

In the same manner, Prince Oberyn Martell did not like to be outmatched by his rivals and declared his intent as well.

"We Martells are a proud lot." The Red Viper of Dorne was heard to have said to the wolfmaid. "Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken is the word of my House. But for you, milady, I shall bow, bend, and be yours to break if you will allow me to become your husband."

.

.

 **Tourney at the Vale**

Jonotor Arryn, the heir to the Vale, prove himself to be most accomplish in the list as he felled off his challengers with one swoop at a time. He seemed to be flying past his opponents swiftly like that of a Falcon Knight of old as people watched the knight struck each and every one of his adversary down with his mighty lance.

"And I shall soar as high as honor when you become mine." Jonotor Arryn was heard to have said confidently, when he gave the crown of Winter Roses to Lyanna Stark.

The Arryn heir made quite an impression on the Northern Lady that Lyanna Stark challenged him into a horse race to prove himself worthy for her hand. What followed after was another kind of competition where heirs almost fall upon themselves trying to impress the Lady with their horsemanship.

Domeric Bolton was said to have ridden like the wind, and both Prince Oberyn Martell and Willas Tyrell were known to share the same passion for horse racing, but Lyanna Stark was even described to be half a horse herself and rode like a Dothraki horselord.

So in the Vale, despite the rough terrain, a horse race ensued after the Tourney, where the Northern Rose soon showed her suitors that she was a better rider than any of them

.

.

 **Tourney at Pyke**

The tourney at Pyke was neither grand nor considered to be memorable. But one thing stuck in the people's mind. It was Balon Greyjoy's attempt at courting the Northern Rose with his ten thousand ships and Lord Stark's immediate rejection of the Kraken's marriage proposal.

Balon Greyjoy was so in love with Lyanna Stark that he had sent a missive to Lord Rickard Stark saying these very words, "We Greyjoys do not sow, but for your daughter I shall sow the earth to make my lands fertile like any Gardener King."

It was said that Lord Stark did not deemed House Greyjoy and the unfertile land they rule to be worthy for his daughter's hand in marriage. Lord Stark was said to be looking for a far better match for his only daughter. And rumors had it that the Lord of Winterfell wanted Lyanna Stark to marry King Rhaegar Targaryen.

.

.

 **Tourney at Sunspear**

The dessert sun nearly scorched the entire court as they came to watch the Tourney at Sunspear. But most of the Southron and Dornish knights was surely eclipsed by the knights from Starfall and High Hermitage, who prove themselves to be the most accomplish in all aspects of the Tourney.

But the one who stood up the most was the Sword of the Morning who rose up high in the list as quickly as he unsheathed Dawn to fight duel after duel against countless men when rumors of him spread that he was seen passionately kissing Lyanna Stark beneath a lemon tree.

Whether it was true or not, no one could tell.

However, by then most have seen Lyanna Stark stealing glances at the knight.

"He's a different kind of star...He's a star who is unwilling to fall." The wolfmaid was said to have howled with terrible longing at the Lord of Starfall.

Thereafter, the Sword of the Morning garnered more enmity amongst the men than any other for it was rumored that Lyanna Stark had admitted to have fallen in love with the man.

.

.

 **Tourney at King's Landing**

The Tourney at King's Landing was the grandest tourney that ever occurred in the history of Westeros. It was the last tourney held as King Rhaegar finally took his seat on the Iron Throne.

Out of the seven tourneys that occurred, the Tourney at King's Landing was said to be the most unforgettable tourney of all for it was here when Lyanna Stark prove herself to be worthy to become the Queen of Love and Beauty.

As soon as the jousting began, the King finally showed his intent when he had donned on his black armor and joined the list.

"I shall marry Lyanna Stark..." The King had informed those who were close to him. "And she shall rule beside me as my Queen."

And so the King was said to be unstoppable that day in the Tourney. His opponents falling like flies as he defeated all of them. Well, not all of them.

Robert Baratheon was the first to fall, next was Willas Tyrell, and then followed by Prince Oberyn Martell. And the list went on, from Domeric Bolton, Jaime Lannister, Jonotor Arryn, and even Ser Arthur Dayne, all men fell off their horse except for one mystery knight; a mystery knight of ambiguous background who seemed to have shown up out of thin air.

The King faced him in the final tilt, where they broke seven lances before the King himself was unseated off his horse to the astonishment of many at present.

The mystery knight won to be sure and the instant the mystery knight accepted his prize of winter roses and took off his helm, there was ripple of shock that swept past the thousands of people present as they beheld Lyanna Stark in the dark grey armor.

"To all my suitors, I shan't marry anyone of you!" The wolfmaid was heard to have said to her shocked audience. "For I will not belong to any man but myself!"

Lyanna Stark had declared before taking the Crown of Winter Roses for herself.


End file.
